Modern networking continues to provide an improvement in communication and information access. As an example, in-house data centers, associated with a particular entity of interrelated group of users, could contain a large number of information technology (IT) resources that are interconnected through a network. These networks are configured in different ways depending on implementation-specific details such as the hardware used and the physical location of the equipment, and depending on the particular objectives of the network. One common type of network configuration is a local area network (LAN). In actual practice, a typical LAN will include large numbers of computer systems and switches (as well as other devices). Devices such as computer systems, routers, switches, load balancers, firewalls, and the like, are commonly linked to each other in networks.
In many cases, Traditional in-house data centers consist of a conglomerate of many unique IT environments. Each of the IT environments are grown and managed specific to the needs of their particular environments. As such, computing resources in each of the environments of the in-house data center are in part constantly being replaced, switched around from IT environment to IT environment, removed, added, etc.
Moreover, the IT environments are often patched together to form the in-house data center. As such, the network or data center of the computing resources can be large and complex. This patchwork infrastructure containing the IT environments in the in-house data center creates a number of challenges.
In particular, when an IT environment is being upgraded, replaced, moved, or established, it has become the standard to build, add on, activate, deactivate, remove, or otherwise modify an IT environment or network without specific rhyme or reason. That is, the network would be adjusted and then tested for operational capabilities, thereby resulting in a network that is understood by only a few technicians. Thus, the user becomes dependent on the knowledge of the technician that built the network.
In order to alleviate the dependence on a single or few technicians as well as provide congruity between networks (for both operational and space related reasons), present solutions utilize a network map (e.g., a blueprint) to design or layout the connections, components, and requirements of the network prior to the first physical connection being established. Once a network map is established, the user will then be able to inspect the map to ensure that all the necessary components and connections are accounted for and in correct operational configuration.
However, one deleterious problem with the use of a network map is the complexity of the network map. For example, a network map may have a large number of devices, wherein each device has any number of necessary or available connections. Additionally, the cabling used between devices must be correct. While performing a review of a network map for consistency, a user must manually verify each device and connection. This process is slow, costly, and prone to error. Detrimentally, undetected errors in the network map will lead to improperly connected networks, for which troubleshooting is difficult and expensive.